Entre el pasado y el presente
by GenialisimaOtaku
Summary: sakura tiene 17 años vive con el recuerdo de shaoran, todo parece igual sin embargo ella descubre que tiene sentimientos hacia otra persona y no es shaoran un nuevo personaje entra en escena,Magia,romance y comedia.DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD SxSxT TxE
1. Chapter 1

Prologó:

Hola mi nombre es sakura kinomoto tengo 17 años de edad vivo en una ciudad llamada Tomoeda en Japón soy una estudiante de 2do año de preparatoria de la clase E; mis materias favoritas son Deportes, Artes y música aunque no soy muy buena en matemáticas a decir verdad nunca lo eh sido pero a pesar de eso soy una buena estudiante de la preparatoria seijou donde iba mi hermano y su mejor amigo Yukito. Bueno mis colores favoritos son el Rosa y el blanco; Tengo una vida buena y muy normal como cualquier otra chica de mi edad, Bueno si omitimos un pequeño detalle… si Olvida decirlo ¡SOY UNA CARD CAPTOR! Si, si haci como lo oyeron soy la ultima card captor lo descubrí cuando yo iba en 4to de primaria hace casi 7 años. Cuando lo descubrí creía que sería todo un lio y sí que lo fue jajá pero gracias al cielo todo estuvo bien; todo gracias a que kero estuvo conmigo ¿Quién es kero? Kerberos su nombre completo es el gran guardián de ojos dorados y es la bestia que cuidaba del sello del libro de cartas clow, ahora yo soy su dueña. Aunque no lo parezca kero (haci le digo de cariño) es el mas perezoso y glotón guardián que se puedan imaginar pero es muy amable, lindo, cariñoso y fiel claro que solo cuando quiere. El vive conmigo en mi habitación con su segunda identidad que es un pequeño osito con cola de león de peluche porque si estuviera en su verdadera identidad huy no quiero imaginarlo digamos que su verdadera identidad es un tanto impresionante. Bueno en fin tengo otro guardián y su nombre es Yue su verdadera identidad es un ángel muy hermoso de cabellos plateados y ojos del mismo color no tengo mucho que decir de él solo que es un tanto ¿serio?.. Nada comparado a su segunda identidad Yukito un joven de cabello cenizo con lentes, alto, delgado, con un apetito insaseable, amable, comprensivo, y de una sonrisa hermosa y muy agradable. El antes me gustaba claro antes de saber que él era mi segundo guardián en el juicio final él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Muchas cosas me han pasado desde que Salí de la primaria realmente casi nada ha cambiado solo que ya no tengo a shaoran a mi lado… habeces me pregunto ¿qué paso con él, acaso será que el ya me olvido, el nunca cumplirá su promesa de volver junto a mi?...

La Verdad no me gusta hablar mucho de él, me pongo un poco triste, ya no me gusta ver al pasado...

Ya solo veo al presente y al futuro y en mi futuro veo a otra persona que no creo que sea Shaoran.

Aunque el siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en mi corazón yo aun lo quiero…

**Holaaaa! :D **

**Este es el prologo de mi primer Fic de SCC por favor denle una oportunidad!C: soy principiante mándenme sus comentarios no me desanimen onegai U_U prometo hacer un fic muy interesante, tal vez no aparezca shaoran al principio pero prometo que lo hará y tendrá un papel muy importante claro,.. En este fic habrá un personaje nuevo creado por mí! Lo malo es que tal vez sea la pareja de sakura pero solo hasta que nuestro amado shaoran regrese de sus merecidas vacaciones poniendo las cosas difíciles... bueno basta de spoilers y ojala les guste este fic que hice con sangre sudor y muchas horas de desvelos. SAYONARA! Genialisima **


	2. un dia como simpre

**Koonichiwa mina!;D Espero que estén bien aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi querido fic... Sakura card captor es propiedad de las Mangakas de Clamp; todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de ellas bueno sin contar uno que otro personaje que su aquí presente autora invento y claro el fic que leerán a continuación es mío Onegai digan no a la piratería ¬¬ Bueno que disfruten:**

* * *

**CAPITULO #1**

"Un día como siempre"

_Pipipipipipiipiii! Se escuchaba el sonar de un despertador _

-¡Ahh! ¡SAKURA; DESPIERTAAA O LLEGARAS TARDE!- gritaba la pequeña creatura totalmente estresado.

-¿ehh; qué? ¡Oh, no llegare tarde!-dijo la somnolienta castaña cayendo de la cama.

-Sakurita ¿cuando aprenderás? El despertador lleva sonando toda la mañana, deberías ser mas como yo- el ego de kero creció considerablemente al terminar esa frase.

-no porque si yo decidiera ser como tu seria un flojo, glotón y ¡pesaría más de 200 kilos!-dijo la apurada Sakura haciendo una pausa a su carrera.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? Mejor cállate y date prisa- kero tenía una vena a punto de estallar en su cabecita redonda.

_Mas tardo él en terminar su oración cuando ¡Cuaaaz! Se oyó el portazo de la chica al salir de su habitación a toda prisa._

*Cocina de la casa Kinomoto*

-amm amm amm... me quede dormida, amm amm por cierto buenos días- la chica hablaba mientras comía lo más rápido que podía.

-vamos tranquila Monstruo, que te vas a atragantar de tanto comer, Luego vas a terminar siendo un monstruo más gordo y feo de lo normal.- decía bufando touya kinomoto de 21 años de edad.

-¡Hermano! Yo no estoy gorda ni mucho menos ¡FEA!- decía Sakura lanzando una patada a la espinilla de su hermano, este solo alcanzo a sobarse del duro golpe.

-ya basta, tranquilícense niños, mejor dense prisa sino llegaran tarde- decía el amable señor fujitaka kinomoto padre de Sakura.

- Hermano eso me recuerda ¿hoy no vas a trabajar?-

-aun no me voy monstruo, pero ya se me hace tarde-

El joven hermano de Sakura se levanto de la mesa y tomo su maletín pues este aun se encontraba estudiando en la academia de medicina.

-hermano ¡QUE NO SOY MONSTRUO!- refunfuñaba Sakura

-Ya me voy, adiós papa, y adiós ¡Mon-stru-o!- dijo touya y salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡UFFF; HERMANO!-

-¿Sakura hija que no se te hace tarde a ti también?-

-¡ah, sí! La escuela la olvidaba, ya me voy papa ¡bye bye!- y salió corriendo no sin antes darles un beso en la magilla a su padre y al retrato de su madre.

- pero que Hijos más energéticos hemos tenido, ¿no es así mi querida Nadeshiko?-decía el padre de Sakura mientras veía el retrato de su esposa fallecida y tomaba su saco y maletín para ir a trabajar.

*Escuela preparatoria seijou *

-¡Buenos Días!- saludaba agitada nuestra protagonista cansada de tanto correr.

-buenos días sakurita, por poco y no llegas pero menos mal que ya estás aquí- saludo sonriendo al ver a su amiga llegar Tomoyo Daidouji

_Quien se había vuelto una joven muy hermosa de cabellos color negro que le llegaban debajo de su esbelta y pequeña cintura sus ojos color azul combinaban perfectamente con su pálida pero delicada piel. Sus medidas eran perfectas y tenía más de un admirador pero ella rechazaba a cada uno de ellos de una forma muy elegante ella se había convertido en toda una dama pero solo tenía ojos para alabar a su prima._

**(Si aquí también es su prima y la súper ama pero no es nada romántico ¬¬ solo una loca sobre protectora xD)**

-Buen día; y no te preocupes kinomoto, has llegado gusto a tiempo, aun no llega el profesor-

Sonreía amablemente Eriol Hiragizawa

_Quien se había convertido en un muchacho muy apuesto que tenia muchísimas admiradoras pero a el no le interesaba nada de eso el siempre había sido un joven bastante serio, amable, misterioso y caballeroso. Sus ojos eran color azul al igual que su cabello negro con matices de igual color, alto y de un cuerpo bien trabajado pero nada exagerado digamos delgado pero fuerte; el aun utilizaba gafas en sus ojos esto le daba un toque intelectual según aseguraban muchas de sus admiradoras._

-uff ¡gracias al cielo! El día de hoy si que se me ha hecho tarde ¿no? Lo bueno es que casi nunca soy la última en llegar-

-oh es verdad aun no llega el joven tsukimura ¿no es asi Hiragizawa?-

-ah es verdad ese chico siempre llega incluso más tarde que kinomoto-

-lo sé si ellos salieran imagina que hermosa pareja harían son tal para cual solo imagina sakurita tsukimura; qué lindo suena jijiji-decia bromeando Tomoyo

-ya Tomoyo el a mi ¡no me Gusta! Ni siquiera nos agradamos- dijo Sakura inflando sus cachetes.

- jijiji solo bromeo sakurita sabes que yo nunca te dejaría en manos de un sujeto como el-

De pronto se comenzaron a oír voces y ruidos provenientes del pasillo...

-ya le dijo joven tsukimura, que sea la última vez que me llega a esta hora a clase, Usted es lo bastante grande para que aprenda a ser más responsable- decía enojado el maestro mientras entraba al aula de la clase "2°E".

-Hablando del Rey de Roma-sonreía divertido Eriol.

-Buenos días clase me hacen el favor de tomar asiento, Incluido usted joven- señalaba a Tsukimura mientras el maestro comenzaba a sacar sus cosas de su portafolio.

-buenos días querido tsukimura- sonreía burlona Tomoyo

-Buenos días Daidouji-

-Hola, ¿te quedaste dormido otra vez?-dijo Eriol amigablemente

-jajá Hola se podría decir que si- dijo soltando una gran y amistosa sonrisa.

-…- la castaña solo se sentó y guardo silencio.

-¿y tú que Kinomoto, no piensas saludarme?-

-Buen día tsukimura-dijo lo más seria que pudo.

-ahí porque tan seria acaso no somos amigos ¿tu y yo? Aparte ya sabes que conmigo puedes dejar esas formalidades y puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-basta de jueguitos sabes que tu y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como dices ni mucho menos somos tan cercanos como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres-dijo demasiado seria Sakura.

-ahí lo siento no sabía que pensaras así de mi realmente lo siento, no sé que hice para caerte mal pero quiero que sepas que yo realmente te aprecio y que aunque yo te caiga tan mal puedes contar conmigo para todo y tratare de ayudarte en lo que esté a mi alcance porque yo quiero que seamos amigos.- dijo con una carita de cachorrito para luego soltar una de sus sonrisas mas encantadoras.

-aww... Gracias Tsubasa eres muy lindo realmente y yo también quiero ser tu amiga- contesto la castaña totalmente conmovida.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHA! Siempre tan ingenua kinomoto volviste a caer en mis bromas, siempre que te digo algo lo suficientemente tonto y cursi te lo crees.- reía Tsubasa Tsukimura pero dentro de sí muy feliz de que por fin Sakura lo llamara por su nombre.

_Todo el mundo en la escuela sabia que a Tsubasa le gustaba mucho Sakura, era muy Obvio pues con todos era muy lindo y amable pero con ella no lo era tanto; y cuando era bueno con ella era demasiado bueno, pero mayor mente no era tan bueno con ella._

-¡! Ah! Tsukimura ¡IDIOTAA!- Grito Sakura lo más alto posible.

-SEÑORITA KINOMOTO si no le gusta mi clase hágame el favor de retirarse-dijo muy molesto el maestro.

- no, no lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar- decía muy nerviosa.

-jajajajajaja.- reía Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento detrás de Sakura.

-Usted también tsukimura, Llega tarde y luego se pone a coquetear con la señorita kinomoto entiendan que este no es un parque o algún lugar para resolver problemas amorosos.- decía el maestro más calmado.

_De pronto en todo el salón se comenzaron a oír bullas y burlas acerca de la situación_

-he ¡son novios! ¡Se aman! ¡Huy que escondidito se lo tenían! Etc...-

-¡Silencio! Nosotros no somos novios- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo todos sonrojados.

-Wooow! ¡Hasta sincronizados están!-

Sakura no podía con la vergüenza que tenia estaba tan roja como un volcán.

Y ni que decir de Tsubasa un tomate le venía quedando corto.

_Si bien Sakura si sentía algo por Tsubasa, pero ella era tan despistada que aun no se había dado cuenta y pues claro que Tsubasa estaba enamorado de Sakura y el sí que sabía bien sus sentimientos no había nadie en la escuela que quisiera tanto a Sakura como Tsubasa bueno y Tomoyo xD._

-Jóvenes basta de burlas- dijo el maestro haciendo callar a toda la clase.

_Tsubasa se sentó y Sakura también el tiempo de la clase termino y así se hizo el receso._

**Receso***

_Los cuatro jóvenes amigos se juntaban en unas escaleras que daban hasta las canchas de baloncesto y fue ahí donde surgió unan interesante conversación._

-Hahahaha; si que dieron de que hablar el día de hoy- comentaba riendo Eriol

- jijijji si solo de ver sus caras me causaba más gracia-

-Eriol, Tomoyo basta- decía la apenada castaña

-lo siento sakurita pobre de ti, aunque creo que Tsukimura no la estaba pasando nada mal-

-¿Qué quieres decir Tomoyo? Nada de esto hubiese pasado si este tonto no se hubiese sentado detrás de mí Bueno aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando a dar este tipo de espectáculos-

-no te creas importante kinomoto, que yo no me siento detrás de ti por gusto- replicaba Tsubasa

- ah ¿no querido tsukimura?- interrumpió Tomoyo a Tsubasa.

-no,.. No Daidouji- contesto nervioso Tsubasa.

-hay mira qué casualidad yo pensé que te gustaba- Tomoyo estaba usando un doble sentido

-si me gusta… pero no es que...- Sakura voltio a ver qué balbuceaba Tsubasa curiosa- Bueno yo no estoy diciendo que a mí me guste kinomoto ni algo parecido sino lo que trato de decir es que me gusta mi lugar pero no por kinomoto, claro que no digo que no me guste kinomoto, porque me gusta pero no de esa manera sino que no es fea y es…- Tsubasa se dio cuenta de la sarta de estupideces que decía no aguantaba la mirada verde que lo veía fijamente.

- ¡ahggg! ¡Nada! ¡Ya ME VOY! ¡ADIOS!-

_Tsubasa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar pero no les dio la cara a ninguno de sus amigos para evitar que vieran el gran sonrojo que tenia_.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?, no entendí nada de lo que quiso decir-Sakura estaba muy confundida

-ahí yo no se sakurita solo le hablaba de su asiento, se puso raro, luego le dio ataque de tartamudez y se paro y se fue ¿tú qué piensas que fue Hiragizawa?- preguntaba Tomoyo muy inocentemente.

-pues pienso que Daidouji es muy cruel con ese pobre chico-

-lo que pasa es que yo no tengo compasión con aquellos que quieren quitarme lo que más quiero, ¿no es asi sakurita?-

-Daidouji das mucho miedo- Eriol tenía una gran gota en su cabeza estilo anime.

- ¿umm? ¿De qué hablan?; no entiendo nada de lo que dicen-Dijo muy confundida la castaña

-de nada pequeña sakurita ¿ya te había dicho lo importante que eres para mí?-

_Eriol esta vez estaba maravillado con las habilidades de Tomoyo pero no podía evitar que esta lo pusiera nervioso_.

_Tsubasa está muy nervioso por la conversación de hace algunos momento el iba caminando muy raro como robot. No sabía si estaba más avergonzado que molesto entonces solo vio un árbol y se sentó debajo de su sombra a pensar_.

**Tsubasa POV:**

-Esa Daidouji, sigo preguntándome si ¿ella sabrá algo acerca de mis sentimientos por Sakura? Y si es así ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Acaso seré muy obvio? Aww... qué vergüenza-

_El joven muchacho se puso muy rojo ante la pregunta que se hacia así mismo. _

-ah ¡claro que no! Si yo soy buenísimo guardando secretos por ejemplo…. No que estoy pensando estoy pensando acerca de Sakura no ¡acerca de eso! Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y cuando hablamos por primera vez…-

**Flashback:**

-¡Buenos Días!-ese día había llegado temprano para variar y estaba muy nervioso yo realmente quería hacer nuevos amigo pero nadie me contestaba el saludo todos me ignoraban.

-Buenos días, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, Gusto en conocerte Joven- me saludo una chica muy elegante y amable.

-Bu-buen di-dia señorita Daidouji el gusto es to-totalmete mío –me puse muy nervioso ella era realmente muy linda.

-jijiji- se rio ella Tomoyo.

-Buenos Días. Qué bien quedamos en la misma clase; Um Al parecer ya tienes nuevos amigos-

Le dijo un chico muy elegante creí que era su novio pero al parecer no lo era. En cierto modo se me hizo un poco extraño.

-Buenos días Querido Hiragizawa; solo estaba saludando a este apuesto compañero de clase ¿um cual era tu nombre querido?-

-¿um? Yo este... eh Soy Tsubasa, Tsukimura Tsubasa Gusto en conocerlos-

Ellos por alguna razón me vieron un poco extrañados más bien el. Acaso había algo mal en mi nombre?

-bueno como ya te había dicho yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji Mucho gusto Tsukimura-

-Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto por cierto que nombre tan peculiar tienes amigo tsukimura-

-ah ¿Tsubasa? Pues a mis padres les gustaba y me lo pusieron además así se llamaba mi tátara-abuelo o algo así-

-pues tu nombre es muy hermoso- me dijo en una sonrisa muy cálida Tomoyo.

_Sigo preguntándome porque se inquietaron tanto al por mi nombre además porque Eriol se me hizo ¿tan peculiar?umm... talvez algún dia lo descubra_

-Hiragizawa ¿aun no ah llegado, la has visto por ahí?-

-no te preocupes Daidouji conociéndola sabemos que se ha de a ver quedado dormida, recuerda que siempre le pasa lo mismo-

-aww ya quiero que llegue quiero estrenar mi nueva cámara de video y grabarla en su ¡primer día de clases!-

-¿perdón pero de quien hablan?- realmente no entendía de que hablaban con tanto interés

-ah si tsukimura hablábamos de la personita más hermosa del mundo- ok Tomoyo me dio miedo cuando lo dijo sus ojos parecían dos grandes estrellas

-ah no te asustes amigo ella está hablando de…-

_En el pasillo se escucho un golpe y varios gritos al parecer había pasado algo pero sea lo que sea el profesor ya venía seguido por…_

-creo que ya llego- Eriol sonreía divertido por las expresiones de Tomoyo que no paraba de sonreír de la emoción, también saco una cámara y comenzó a grabar la escena.

-¡SEÑORITA QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE CORRE EN LOS PASILLOS Y QUE LLEGA TARDE YA BASTANTE HIZO CON CASI MATARME AL CHOCAR CONMIGO!- gritaba el maestro mientras entraba en el salón.-Su primer día señorita y ya ah causado muchos problemas ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

_Entonces me di cuenta que Tomoyo tenía razón cuando entro al aula la chica más hermosa del mundo_

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer ¡pero por favor no me apunte en su lista negra!- suplicaba esa hermosa chica.

-Pero que barbaridades dices joven solo le estoy pidiendo su nombre-

_Su nombre el más perfecto para ella no había ningún otro que la reflejara mejor…_

-Sakura Kinomoto me llamo Sakura kinomoto pero por favor ¡perdóneme!-

-ok señorita kinomoto que sea la última vez... vaya a sentarse-

_Ella comenzó a acercarse hacia mi; sentía que mi corazón explotaría o se saldría de mi cuerpo no sabía que pasaría primero._

-Bu...Bu... buenos... – me había armado de valor para hablarle pero

-¡SAKURITAAA! ; Te extrañe tanto...- Gritaba Tomoyo

_Solo al ver a Tomoyo abrazar a la chica me congele entendí que sería mejor irme di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi asiento totalmente derrotado_

-Hey Amigo Tsukimura ¿ya saludaste a nuestra amiga – Eriol parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi derrota y al parecer quería ayudarme **(Eriol ayudarte Tsubasa eres inocente xD)**

-eh este no pero mejor luego-

-no ¿Cómo que luego? No seas grosero con nuestra amiguita-

_Eriol me tomo por detrás y comenzó a empujarme llego hasta donde estaban las chicas y las interrumpió._

_-_Hey Kinomoto-

-Hola Eriol cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra en las vacaciones? Me alegra que nos haya tocado de nuevo en la misma clase-

-ah sí me alegra también; me fue muy bien por cierto, pero en este momento hay alguien quien quiero presentarte-

_Solo sentí como Eriol me empujaba fuertemente poniéndome de frente con ella fue entonces cuando paso…_

_Yo y ella nos conectamos en una mirada; su mirada verde que solo me veía a mí en ese instante mi corazón no se cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantarlo solo fueron aproximadamente 2 minutos pero pareciera que fue una eternidad donde esa mirada era mía y de nadie más._

_Al terminar nuestro contacto visual note como ella está igual de sonrojada que yo... lo hunico que logre hacer para romper el hielo fue…_

_-_Hola soy Tsubasa Tsukimura y tú eres….-

-Sakura kinomoto gusto en conocerte Tsuk...-

-No me importa quién seas lo que realmente es que eres la chica más fea que eh conocido-dije interrumpiendo su presentación.

_Su expresión cambio rotundamente solo atino a darse la media vuelta darme la espalda e ignorarme. Yo casi muero de la vergüenza, _

_**Fin del Flashback***_

_Sigo sin saber por qué hice esa gran ¡IDIOTES!_

_De ahí en adelante me convertí en la persona más estúpida del mundo; pero sigo teniendo la esperanza de Sakura olvide mi tonto error y se fije en mi- _porque entre ella y yo se que hubo un clic el primer momento que nos vimos - _ es una conexión que nunca había tenido algo muy especial…_

_Solo tengo un problema cada vez que estoy con ella me vuelvo un completo ¡__**IDIOTA!-**_

_***Fin del Tsubasa POV* & del capítulo #1**_

* * *

_**Minaa!~**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aquí les presente a mi nueva creación llamado **_**Tsukimura Tsubasa **** aun no se los eh descrito pero en algún capitulo lo hare, lo que si es que me eh enamorado de el por cierta inocencia y ternura que despide el muy lindo C:**

**Y como se han dado cuenta creo que este capítulo me quedo muy larguito xD**

**Pero descuiden que solo serán pocos como este el siguiente les prometo que será más corto**

**Espero que les haya gustado por favor déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones déjenme que les gustaría ver en este fic por favor no sean malos xD soy una chica sensible U_U!**

**Bueno mina cuídense ah y Gracias a **

**-FORYOU45 **

**-TOMMYZOMBIE-CHAN**

**-X-BELLA LI **

**Ell s me han animado a seguir con este fic y espero que les guste SAYONARAAA!~ **


	3. Sentimientos

**Koonichiwa mina!; D ya estoy de nuevo aquí con el siguiente capitulo les recuerdo que:**

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR ****NO**** me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes Les pertenecen a las Diosas de las chicas CLAMP; salvo aquellos que su humilde autora invento y claro la siguiente historia es de mi propiedad chics digan NO a la piratería ¡xD! Disfruten del siguiente capítulo…**

**CAPITULO #2**

_**"Sentimientos"**_

_En el patio de la preparatoria Seijou~_

-Umm... Me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá metido el joven Tsukimura tan enserio se habrá tomado mi broma? Ya tiene bastante tiempo que se fue y creo que ya no volverá-

- Tomoyo ¿Por qué te importa tanto a donde haya ido Tsukimura?... no será que ¿te interese un poco?-

_La castaña comenzó a golpear ligeramente en el codo a su amiga mirándola de manera picara._

-¿a mi gustarme Tsukimura? Bueno me parece atractivo un poco simpático pero…-dudaba Tomoyo

-¡Entonces TE GUSTAA! ¡Woow! No me lo esperaba… ¿Eriol tú te lo esperabas? - Interrumpió Sakura de golpe volteando a ver a Eriol.

-Pues creo que Daidouji ya es lo bastante grandecita como para que le guste el hombre que quiera ¿no?- dijo en un tono muy serio y frio para luego hacer un desprecio dándoles la espalda a ambas y echándose a caminar.

-¿eh que mosca le pico?- Sakura miro a su amiga con ojos confundidos.

-hay Sakurita luego ¿porque se hacen los chismes?; a mí no me gusta Tsukimura-

_Tomoyo vio a Sakura con una mirada reprobatoria y luego se inclino hacia ella para decir_

-y aunque me gustara él a mí nunca me haría caso-

-Peo Tomoyo tu ¡eres muy Hermosa!-

-jijiji Sakurita Gracias; pero estoy segura de que el ya tiene a su persona especial; así como yo tengo la mía – sonrió Tomoyo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su prima

-¿pero quién es Su persona especial?-

-jiji ahí sakurita como eres… descuida creo que pronto lo sabrás; ahora ¿Por qué Hiragizawa también se fue?-

_Tomoyo cambio el tema rápidamente antes de que Sakura siguiera preguntando sobre Tsubasa, era muy obvio que a Tomoyo no le gustaba la idea de que el chico quisiera acortejar a su querida prima, ella aun pensaba que Shaoran y Sakura estaban destinados a estar juntos y ella estaba comprometida a cuidar de su prima hasta que el volviera como prometió; no importaba a cuantos chicos debía alejar siempre i cuando Sakura fuera feliz._

_-_hay Tomoyo ¿ya te diste cuenta?- Sakura saco de sus pensamientos a Tomoyo.

-¿Qué cosa querida?-

- ¡nos quedamos solas!-

-no te preocupes hermosa; así es mejor, porque paso más tiempo con mi persona especial haciendo lo que más ¡me gusta! Ahora sakurita ¡POSA!- _Dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos mientras sacaba su cámara de video de su bolso._

-ahí Tomoyo tu nunca cambias ¿verdad?- _Sakura vio a su amiga con una Gota en su cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente._

_~~oO0*-*0Oo~~_

_Mientras al otro lado de la escuela..._

_Eriol caminaba cabizbajo por el campo de la escuela..._

_**Eriol POV**_

-¡gtss! ¿Esas chicas que les pasa? A Daidouji le puede gustar quien quiera y es Obvio que a mi ¡no me importa en lo mas mínimo!... ¡arggg! ¿Pero si no me Importa porque me siento así; pero peor aun por que de todos los chicos tubo que enamorase de Tsukimura? ¡Argg! ¿Qué demonios es este sentimiento?_-_

_Eriol se hacía cada pregunta mientras caminaba se acerco a un gran árbol para luego recargarse de espaldas en el_

_**Fin Eriol POV**_

-Ella es solo una amiga ¿porque me siento así? No entiendo este sentimiento-

_Eriol no se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras estaban yendo más allá de sus pensamientos y ahora estaba hablando en voz alta._

-¿no será que la quieres como algo más? ¿No será amor lo que sientes?-

_Eriol medito esto último dejando haciendo silencio._

_-_Tal vez; pero aun si fuera eso… eso no puede ocurrir-

-¿Por qué no? Si tú la quieres debes intentarlo-

_-_ no es tan fácil, además no creo que ella me quiera de esa forma además así estamos mejor-

-oh entonces doy por hecho que tu ya le preguntaste, digo porque hablas tan seguro de sus sentimientos que es obvio que tu ya le preguntaste ¿verdad?-

-no, yo aun no lo eh hecho-

- entonces no hables tanto; antes debes preguntarle, tú debes luchar por ella-

-Hahahaha… me Sorprende que hables así, digo porque sin ofender pero no parece que tengas mucha experiencia amorosa que digamos- dijo burlón Eriol.

-Hahaha bueno nada de experiencia si preguntas; pero sé que hacer en el caso de que quiera salir con alguien-

-Tsukimura ¿a ti te gusta alguien?-

-No, no solo me gusta alguien yo amo a esa persona- contesto Tsubasa con un tono más serio.

-Puedo saber ¿quién es esa persona?-

-¿puedes guardar mi secreto?-

-por supuesto amigo-

-bueno este… yo...a amo a S-Sakura Ki-Kinomoto, pero Por favor Eriol no le digas a Nadie-

_Tsubasa solo veía hacia el cielo azul con su rostro totalmente sonrojado_

-Hahahaha creme no le diré a nadie amigo- Eriol rio por un instante al darse cuenta de la reacción de su amigo

-¿Po- Porque te burlas a caso soy tan Humillante?-

-No, lo siento nada de eso, lo que pasa es que tú realmente creías que nadie lo sabía-

-entonces ¿Por qué demonios preguntas?- Tsukimura está perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo pregunte para saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas- disimulaba Eriol

-umm okk pero… ¿!espera tu como lo sospechabas! ¿Acaso soy muy obvio?-Tsubasa se exalto ante su suposición

- no, tu no por ¡supuesto que no Para nada!-dijo en un tono sarcástico **(n/a Maldito Eriol malo ¬¬)**

-Ah enserio Hiragizawa ¿no soy obvio?- Tsubasa todavía tratando de calmarse

-no, amigo por favor ya te dije que para nada;_-Eriol guardo silencio por unos instantes cambiando completamente su tono divertido a uno completamente serio-_Tsukimura tu… ¿Qué piensas de Daidouji?-

-um… Tomoyo Daidouji… pues es bastante Hermosa; y No te mentiré la primera vez que la vi si me gusto…- _ Tsubasa trato de explicar lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Eriol lo golpeara-_Pero luego conocí a Sakura... además Daidouji me trata demasiado mal sin que yo le haya hecho nada… solo me interesa como amiga y nada mas-

-¿Seguro?-_Eriol aun no le quitaba esa vista asesina a Tsubasa de encima._

_-_no te digo que yo solo amo a Kinomoto-_De pronto Tsubasa también voltio a ver a Eriol fijamente cosa que no paso desapercibida ante el chico de anteojos._

_-_Hiragizawa no será que a ti…-_ el chico se acerco aun mas a su amigo quien tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas_- Eriol no me digas que a ti te… TE GUSTA DAIDOUJI ¡EEEEEH! ¡Por eso tantas preguntas! ¡Estabas Celoso Eriol Hiragizawa! hahahaha-

-Shh… Shh… cállate y deja de molestarme; yo no te dije nada cuando me dijiste lo de Sakura así que no me digas nada-reclamaba Eriol tratando de esconder sus sonrojos.

-ah kinomoto… eso me recuerda; veo que ustedes son muy cercanos; Hiragizawa cuando conociste a Kinomoto a ti…-_Tsubasa se puso serio pero antes de terminar su pregunta Eriol lo interrumpió_

_-¿_Gustarme Sakura? Pues sí; sí que me gustaba era y sigue siendo muy linda la conocí en 5to de primaria; me gustaba mucho pero más bien yo disfrutaba de hacer enojar y sufrir a Li jajá ese chico para que veas era muy entretenido y muy celoso; pero creo que ver su relación con Sakura basto para querer a Sakura como solo una amiga.-

-¿Li; Quien es él?- Tsubasa frunció inmediatamente el ceño.

-etto… Li es; más bien fue un compañero, no me corresponde hablarte de él pero si quieres saber de el pregúntale a Sakura ella es la más indicada para hablarte de ese tema , pero el no vale la pena- _Eriol termino su frase un poco molesto al recordar a Li pero opto por quedarse callado._

-Hiragizawa ¿Qué hizo el porqué te pusiste así?-

-como ya dije no me corresponde a mi hablar del tema; mejor vámonos que ya no tarda en sonar el timbre para entrar a clases-

_*¡RIIIIIIIIIN! Sonó el timbre del fin del receso *_

_**Eriol Pov**_

_Eriol seguía caminando delante de Tsubasa realmente él no quería hablar del tema de Li pero por más que quisiera el sabia que él no podía y no tenía el derecho_

-¡Que Tontería acabo de hacer? Mencione a Li enfrente de Tsukimura estoy seguro que esto va a traer problemas porque de seguro tsukimura no se va a quedar con la duda conociéndolo…

Pero al menos si investiga vamos a saber porque rayos se fue…

**Fin Eriol Pov**

_**Tsubasa pov**_

_Tsubasa comenzó a caminar tras Eriol pero aun no podía calmar sus preguntas_

-¿Quién es él? Li ¿Por qué Hiragizawa se puso así? No lo entiendo creo que mejor tendré que averiguar de una vez por todas quien rayos era el por qué creo que él es alguien importante.

**Fin Tsubasa Pov**

_Ambos amigo sumergidos en sus pensamientos caminaban directo a su aula uno torturándose por haber metido la pata, y el otro con la curiosidad que no lo dejaba en paz._

_**Final capitulo #2**_

**Holaaa~ espero que les haya agradado este capítulo chicos; aunque este capítulo se trato más que nada de una plática de chicos entre Eriol que se burla de Tsubasa a cada rato y el otro ingenuo que no se da cuenta… pobre chico en si más que nada este capítulo lo inspire en una plática que tuve con una amiga en la primaria(uhhh) claro que en ese tiempo era tan torpe como Tsubasa (aun lo soy xD)y mi amiga era un poco como Eriol se burlaba de mi a cada rato ¬¬**

**Ya sé; ya se aun no describo a Tsubasa pero es que quiero describirlo cuando regrese nuestro caballero de armadura Verde y Ojos ámbares; que por cierto a mas tardar 3 o 4 capítulos lo prometo se los describo por mientras iré dándoles pequeñas pistas entre los capítulos a continuación les dejare dos; **

**Su apariencia es de un personaje de Clamp claro para que se parezca a los demás como Eriol, Shaoran, Touya, Yukito, etc.… Pero no es de SCC…**

**Su personalidad no es la del personaje la personalidad de Tsubasa Tsukimura es igual que su nombre, ósea inventando por mi; así que no vayan a Google y pongan su nombre o describan su personalidad porque no les dará resultado el solo tiene la apariencia de ese personaje que por cierto está bien Guapo *¬***

**Hahahaha ahora creo que más que nada quiero a gradecer a mis tres lectoras fieles (creo que son chicas si me equivoco por favor asermelo saber) ustedes son las que me hacen sonreír con sus comentarios…**

**-FORYOU45: Si**_ Gracias que ¡Genial que te guste! Yace aun me falta Shaoran pero ya no tarda en aparecer el condenado; a mas tardar 3 o 4 capítulos prometo no hacerlo tedioso._

**-TOMMYZOMBIE-CHAN:** si Sakurita es bastante Torpe y despistada; y el torpe de Tsubasa sufre de los mismos problemas de Shaoran xD me alegro que te haya gustado!

**-X-BELLA LI: **_si su personalidad es más o menos como la de Tsubasa Andō pero no es él; aunque tiene cierto… umm mejor me callo Gracias por leerme y prometo que ¡no te decepcionare!_

**Me han animado a seguir con este fic y espero que les guste**

**Ojala y sigan con el... dejen sus comentarios buenos, malos, saludos ¡lo que sea! SAYONARAAA!~**

**Genialisima: D **


	4. Sueños y Secretos al Descubierto!

**Hi-Hi! (: ya estoy de nuevo aquí con el siguiente capítulo les recuerdo que:**

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR ****NO**** me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes Les pertenecen a las Diosas de las chicas CLAMP; salvo aquellos que su autora (¡yo!) Invento y claro la siguiente historia es de mi propiedad chics digan NO a la piratería ¡xD!& por favor si ven esta historia en otro lado con diferente autora hagan el favor de comunicármelo ahora si... Disfruten del siguiente capítulo…**

**CAPITULO #3**

"_sueños y secretos al descubierto"_

_En lo alto de un edificio de Tomoeda; el viento soplaba moviendo sus castaños cabellos alrededor, Su vestido también ondeaba por la fuerza de este. Solo permanecía fija viendo hacia la torre que se encontraba frente a ella una figura que parecía ser… ¿un Hombre?_

_-_"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡LIBERATE!~"-

_La llave en forma de estrella que Sakura tenía en sus manos creció de forma considerable adaptándose a la forma de un báculo color rosado; la castaña saco una carta del mismo color la tomo entre sus dedos arrojándola al aire para que en sus pies se formara un gran símbolo color dorado que tenía una estrella enorme en medio de una luna y un sol; maniobro hábilmente el báculo para luego decir:_

_-¡_VUELO!~-

_De su espalda comenzaron a brotar unas grandes y hermosas alas de ángel entonces ella salto del edificio en el que se encontraba para acercarse a esa figura que le resultaba ajena y desconocida ella se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de distancia cuando…_

_-_Llave que guardas el poder de la luz muestra tu verdadera forma ante –

_-_¡SAKURAA! Ya es tarde levántate_-gritaba molesto Kero quien saltaba sobre Sakura haciendo que esta se levantara de golpe._

_-_¡HAAY; KERO! Estaba teniendo una sueño ¿Por qué me despertaste?-_refunfuñaba Sakura mientras se paraba enojada de su cama._

_-_¿Qué el mismo sueño de la otra vez? Y… ¿ya sabes quién es?-

-No; pero ahora sé que es hombre y… kero el también decía el conjuro del báculo pero decía "poder de la luz"-_ platicaba Sakura mientras se cambiaba de ropa _

_-¿_Poder de la Luz? Eso es un poder muy poderoso; Sakurita ¿el no menciono su nombre al decir el conjuro?-

-ahora que lo dices el si lo iba a mencionar pero ¿que crees?- _decía Sakura con sarcasmo_

-¿Qué?-

-Alguien me despertó ¬¬- _contestaba Sakura con una mirada asesina_

_-_hahahaha ya sakurita que vas a llegar tarde- _decía Kero con una gota en su cabecita_ _tratando de cambiar el tema._

_**Kerberos POV**_

_**-**_poder de la luz es algo muy poderoso; me pregunto ¿quien podrá ser?, algo si es seguro no conozco a esa persona por qué no eh sentido su poder ni su presencia… lo que si es que ojala sea un aliado por qué tenerlo de enemigo será algo muy difícil para Sakurita-

_Pensaba preocupado kero mientras se acercaba al televisor y ponía un juego de video autos de carreras._

_**Fin Kerberos POV**_

_~~oO0*-*0Oo~~_

_**Preparatoria Seijou***_

-Daidouji te digo que ya falta poco para que Tsukimura comience a preguntar sobre Li; si no es que ya comenzó.-

-Pero Hiragizawa ¿como es que él se entero sobre Li?-

-emm… digamos que yo accidentalmente le comente algo- _dijo Eriol un poco avergonzado._

_-_Hiragizawa por tu culpa ahora debemos buscar la manera de que Tsukimura no le pregunte a Sakura O hablar con él para que no se le ocurra hablar del tema-_la cara de Tomoyo se había tornado seria al tocar el delicado tema con Eriol._

_-_Pero Daidouji ¿no sería mejor que los dos hablaran sobre el tema?; ¿Por qué no quieres que le Hable a Kinomoto de él?-

-Por que Hiragizawa acaso ¿sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona más importante para ti sufrir de una manera que nunca imaginaste y no poder hacer nada para poder ayudarla? Créeme que no es nada bonito al contrario no quiero que vuelva a pasar; sé que cuando vuelva Li el podrá hablarlo con ella pero mientras yo ya… no quiero verla triste nunca más-_decía Tomoyo tratando de no derramar lagrima alguna y con la cabeza abajo; Eriol veía como Tomoyo sufría en silencio cosa que le partía el corazón levanto su cabeza sujetándola ligeramente con su mano y vio esos Ojos azules cristalinos que se forzaban desesperadamente de no llorar esas ventanas que decían a gritos que le dolía ver a su amiga ,Su prima, Su persona especial verla sufrir. El solo podía reprimir el deseo de no abrazarla y decirle que en ese mismo momento el comprendía el sentimiento de cómo él veía sufrir a su persona amada y no poder hacer nada. _

_-_Entiendo Daidouji…pero por favor no te lo guardes puedes hablar conmigo recuérdalo. Pero si tanto le hizo a Kinomoto ¿porque quieres que vuelva?-

-Porque me encantaría que el volviera ¿no te das cuenta que él es el único que la puede hacer feliz de verdad?; son el Uno para el otro ellos están destinado a estar juntos Hiragizawa tu más que nadie sabe que es verdad. Ese día que li se fue…- _Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a hablarle de el día que Shaoran se fue pero…_

_-¡_BUENOS DIAS!-_decía una muy energética Sakura entrando corriendo con sus amigos._

_-_Hola Sakurita ¡Buenos Días!-_contestaba Tomoyo cambiando completamente su semblante como si el sol hubiese salido para ella ese día._

_-_Buen día Kinomoto-_decía Eriol un poco extrañado por el cambio en Tomoyo._

_-¿_y de que hablaban?-

-De nada querida –_cambiaba completamente el tema Tomoyo._

_-_Buenos Días jóvenes háganme el favor de tomar asiento- _decía entrando el maestro._

_-_que raro ¿Tsukimura no vino?-

-ah es verdad Daidouji no me había dado cuenta. ¿Kinomoto no crees que es extraño?-

_-_pues por mi está bien, así por fin tendré un día de paz-_fingiendo indiferencia Sakura pero sus amigo obviamente no le creían nada pues la castaña pues aunque esta fingiera que no le importaba su cara demostraba otra cosa._

_-¿_se habrá enfermado?- pregunto Tomoyo

-No claro que no ojala este bien pero no me importa lo que le pase-_decía Sakura con cierta preocupación en su cara cosa que causo un poco de gracia a sus amigos; al percatarse de eso Sakura se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su asiento. Su amiga trato de imitarla pero al intentarlo Eriol la tomo por el brazo firmemente._

_- _Daidouji luego hablamos; recuerda que esta patica no se ha terminado-_la pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza jalando su brazo para que este se soltara del agarre de su amigo._

_Los tres amigos se acomodaron debidamente en el aula junto a sus demás compañeros de clase pero de todas formas siempre se sentaban juntos Sakura se sentaba en el penúltimo asiento de la última fila que estaba al lado de la ventana a su lado se sentaba Eriol y enfrente se sentaba Tomoyo, detrás se sentaba Tsubasa pero él no había asistido ese día_.

_~~oO0*-*0Oo~~_

_El tiempo de clase corría lentamente pero al iniciar la tercera hora de clase todo cambio cuando Todo el salón comenzó a sacudirse con furia algunos de sus compañeros incluido el maestro se echaron al piso algunas compañeras comenzaron a gritar por el pánico otros ya se habían salido corriendo; al ver esta acción todos los imitaron quedando el salón casi vacío._

_-¡_TERREMOTO!- _decían algunas personas que corrían asustadas por el pasillo._

_Eriol y Sakura se voltearon a ver aterrados pero luego se vieron con extrañes._

_-_Si, Kinomoto yo también ciento la presencia extraña- _dijo Eriol más pálido que de costumbre y con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-_es extraño que suceda pero debemos ir ahora-_contestaba Sakura dando unos pasos al frente quien era seguida por Eriol._

_-¡_Siiii; Sakurita de vuelta al combate!-_Gritaba Tomoyo de la emoción mientras deba saltitos desde la puerta._

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí tan rápido Tomoyo? Bueno el punto es que Lo siento pero no podre cambiarme como en los viejos tiempos ya que es obvio que no venimos preparados porque no sabíamos que esto pasaría-_ decía Sakura aliviada._

-¿de qué hablas Sakurita? yo siempre vengo prepara; y aun que no lo estuviera solo bastaría una llamada para tener mi equipo en unos segundos. Deberías saber que yo siempre supe que algún día volverías al ataque-_decía Tomoyo muy feliz._

_-_ pe…pero- _Sakura estaba anonadada de las confesiones de Tomoyo._

_-_vamos queridos dense prisa- _decía Tomoyo corriendo por el pasillo seguida por Eriol y Sakura; en unos minutos llegaron a la calle que extrañamente estaba vacía. Pero en eso Tomoyo chasqueo sus delgados dedos y frente a ellos tenían una camioneta negra; Tomoyo entro en esta y saco un traje que estaba envuelto con una cubierta color negra._

_-_Toma sakurita ahora entra en la camioneta y ¡cámbiate!

-ehh pero…-_titubeaba Sakura mientras lanzaba una mirada de auxilio a Eriol. El de pelo negro azulado comprendió la indirecta de su amiga de la infancia._

_-_Por favor Daidouji no tenemos Tiempo- _dijo un poco distante y frio_

_-_ahh… lo siento creo que me deje llevar creo que me quede atrapada en los viejos tiempos ¿no? Mmm… es que como ya hace mucho tiempo que sakurita no se pone la ropa que hago para ella ya extraño ver a Sakura vestida así… pero realmente creo que me pase perdónenme- _decía Tomoyo un poco decaída y con cara de perrito. Eriol vio como sus ojos azules se volvían un poco tristes._

_-¡_ahhh! Lo siento Daidouji; Kinomoto date prisa y ve a cambiarte que no tenemos todo el día-

_Sakura vio a Eriol con una gota en su cabeza ante haber perdido la batalla y entro a cambiarse mientras Tomoyo daba saltitos de emoción y agradecía a Eriol quien tenía sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas._

_**2 minutos después~**_

-¿Cómo me veo?-_ preguntaba por fin Sakura un poco avergonzada por la ropa._

_Ella vestía un vestido corto estilo ballet totalmente morado pero la falda era hecha de un tul brillante a diferencia del corsé que tenia bordadas unas cuantas estrellas color dorado brillante en forma de espiral que iba del cuello hacia la cintura, unas medias obscuras con botines dorados, y finalmente una diadema que tenía una única estrella dorada adornaba su largo y castaño cabello._

_-_Te ves ¡DI-VI-NA! Ahora sonríele a la cámara que Sakura la Gran carda captor está de regreso-_ decía Tomoyo sosteniendo su cámara grabando cada movimiento de Sakura._

_-_ok te queda bien ¿ya podemos irnos?- _Eriol estaba desesperado acaso sus amigas no se habían percatado de todo el tiempo que habían perdido jugando a las diseñadora de modas._

_Pero los tres se pusieron serios y comenzaron a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras Sakura llamaba a Kero desde su celular para avisarle donde se verían y que este le avisara a Yue._

_Los tres pararon en un parque en el centro de la ciudad_

_-_Creo que aquí se siente más fuerte la presencia-

-creo que sí pero Eriol siento que empieza a moverse-

-si ya no está; se movió-

-Chicos yo creo que no debemos andar corriendo por todos lados con estos horribles temblores-

-kinomoto; Daidouji tiene razón no debemos correr podría ser peligroso-

-está bien entonces debemos usar magia-

_Los maestros de magia se vieron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza tomaron sus respectivas llaves; Sakura la llave con forma de estrella y Eriol la suya con forma de Sol, Ambos extendieron sus manos para recitar juntos._

-Llave que Guardas el poder de la Obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante SAKURA/ERIOL quienes aceptaron la contigo LIBERATE~-

_En sus pies se crearon dos grandes sellos color dorado; bajo Sakura se encontraba uno con una estrella al centro entre una luna y un sol; y Debajo de Eriol se encontraba uno semejante pero sin la estrella únicamente consistía de un enorme sol con una luna más pequeña en una esquina. Sus llaves también se habían convertido en unos grandes báculos con las figuras de una estrella color Rosado y otro con un sol color azul marino._

-aww ¡Toma perfecta!-_sonreía Tomoyo quien no se había perdido ningún segundo del conjuro de sus amigos. Quienes la veían con una gota en sus cabezas. _

_-…- _

_-_No hay tiempo para esto Daidouji-_Eriol desaprobaba la conducta de Tomoyo rotundamente digamos que no lo convencía que la chica que le gusta lo anduviera acosando con una cámara._

_-_Eriol La presencia ah comenzado a moverse de manera más rápida debemos seguirla si no queremos perderla-

-Está bien sigamos por aire-

_Sakura asintió de nuevo saco una carta de su bolsillo y la lanzo al aire…_

_-_¡VUELO!~-

_Solo basto esa frase para que una especie de viento envolviera a Sakura haciendo que de su espalda brotaran dos hermosas alas. Sakura comenzó a volar y Eriol solo levitaba a unos cuantos pasos del piso en el aire sobre su báculo._

_-_por favor sube-_dijo un poco sonrojado extendiendo su mano hacia Tomoyo._

_La pelinegra tomo su mano sin pensarlo dos veces; los tres comenzaron a volar por el cielo de Tomoeda siguiendo a la misteriosa presencia mágica; bastaron unos cuantos Metros para que se encontraran con los guardianes Kerberos, Yue, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun._

_-_Sakura ¿Qué demonios pasa?- _Gritaba kero quien ya se encontraba en su verdadera identidad._

_-_Sakura ¿Estas bien?- _decía Yue ligeramente preocupado por su dueña._

_-_Eriol pequeño ¿estas bien?- _pregunto Ruby quien era la guardiana de Eriol._

_-_Amo ¿Qué sucede?- _Spinel pregunto de manera fría._

_-_Chicos esperen no es el momento perdón pero primero…-_la voz de Sakura se vio interrumpida_

_-_Kerberos cuida de Daidouji por mí por Favor-_Ordenaba la reencarnación del mago Clow mientras se acercaba a kero para que Tomoyo se subiera en el Regazo de este._

_-_Eriol, Sakura por favor hay que tener cuidado este es un poder fuerte aunque aun desconozco si es maligno o no pero aun ha sí podría ser peligroso- _decía Ruby muy seria._

_-_gracias Ruby pero peligroso o no debemos saber qué es esto antes de que escape-

_Todos asintieron dando marcha a volar más rápido para evitar perder la presencia lo que nadie notaba era que cierto guardián estaba más que perdido en sus pensamientos preocupado por el bienestar de su ama._

_**Yue POV**_

_-_¿Qué es este poder tan grande?- _ se preguntaba el guardián de cabellera Plateada.-_solo conozco un poder lo suficientemente grande para que sea capaz de parecerse a esto, pero no, no es posible; el poder de…-

_-¡_Yue!; ¡por dios Deja de hacerte tonto y hazme caso que te estoy hablando!-_ Kerberos saco de sus pensamientos al Ángel quien al percatarse de la presencia de su compañero se limito a darle una fría mirada como preguntando ¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_-_ah ¡Yue eres un Hielo! Te acabo de decir que esta mañana Sakura volvió a tener una visión en la que dice que había alguien que decía el conjuro del sello invocando el poder de la luz; esta visión ya la ah tenido varias veces, pero ahora si estoy seguro que tiene que ver con esto que sucede ahora ¿tu qué piensas?-

_Yue solo vio de reojo al otro guardián quien veía frustrado las reacciones de Yue; el ángel plateado solo pensaba que él no se había equivocado._

_-_entonces esto es el poder de la Luz- _ pensaba Yue -_¿Quién puede ser la persona que maneja semejante poder?-_Yue solo tenía estas preguntas en su mente que le hacían distraerse pues ni siquiera le hacía caso a su ama quien le daba algunas indicaciones; el tubo que volver a la realidad._

_**Fin Yue POV**_

-Yue, Kero cuiden bien de Tomoyo no quiero que la pierdan de vista nosotros…-

-Sakura viene de el Parque Pingüino vamos antes de que se escape otra vez- _interrumpía Eriol._

_-_si-

_Pero un nuevo terremoto volvió a sacudir la tierra de nuevo._

_-_¿Pero qué es lo que causa estos temblores?- _pregunto Sakura._

_-_No tengo la menor idea, pero hay que apurarnos-

_Todos los Guardianes de Sakura y Eriol, Tomoyo y los mismos maestros de las cartas volaron lo más rápido que pudieron cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban sobre el parque pingüino._

_-_Bien sea lo que sea esta aquí, de eso estoy más que seguro solo basta con darnos cuenta de que los temblores se intensifican aquí-

_De pronto las caras de todos palidecieron al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos._

_-_¿Qué… es eso; otra carta?- pregunto Sakura muy confundida.

-Por supuesto que no, al menos yo no recuerdo haber creado nada además de las que tú ya tienes-

-Pero Eriol; entonces eso… es un monstruo de roca; ¿eso es posible?-

-Pues eso parece ser Daidouji; pero sea lo que sea esa cosa no podemos permitir que acabe con toda la ciudad-

_Eriol, Sakura y sus guardianes salvo kero que se había escondido poniendo a salvo a Tomoyo estaban en posición de ataque cuando algo llamo la atención de la card captor._

_-_Alto Esperen; Eriol mira_-_ _la castaña apuntaba con su dedo hacia abajo en los arbustos._

_-_Sakura ¿Qué pasa; que cosa?-_decía mientras miraba en busca de lo que llamaba la atención de su amiga._

_-_ahí Eriol… hay alguien-

-¿Dónde? yo no veo absolutamente nada-

-Una persona- aceptaba la castaña.

-oh es Verdad- Decían todos en coro al ver por fin lo que señalaba Sakura.

-pero Sakurita, ¿Qué hará ahí?-

-ah Tomoyo me asustaste; Kero te dije que porfavor mantengas tu distancia aléjate un poco y pon a salvo a Tomoyo-

-Es verdad Kerberos cuida de Daidouji-

_Kero y Tomoyo decidieron hacer caso y se alejaron de ellos pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que la maestra de las cartas Sakura se encontraba a muy corta distancia del suelo._

-me acercare un poco; tal vez necesite ayuda-_la castaña está ya en tierra firme y se acerco aun mas a los arbustos._

_-_Sakura es peligroso- _decían todos intentando detener a la castaña pero fue demasiado tarde ella ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de esa figura quien parecía ser una persona quien no se había percatado de la existencia de los que lo veían por cierto Sakura extendió su mano intentando tocarlo pero de repente…_

_-_Llave que guardas el poder de la Luz muestra tu verdadera Forma ante Tsubasa quien acepto la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!~- _bajo el chico se había formado un enorme sello color plateado con un Sol enorme y en una esquina tenía una estrella un poco más pequeña._

_Sakura solo retrocedió un poco ella no asimilaba aun lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… _

_¿¡Que Rayos está pasando!¿A caso escuche bien?… Tsubasa?_

_-¿_Tsukimura?- _decía Sakura incrédula y totalmente atónita._

_Escuchar esa voz que saco de su trance a el muchacho quien voltio rápidamente al haber reconocido inmediatamente la voz._

_-_¡SAKURA! digo Kinomoto ¿Qué ha… haces aquí?- el muchacho había quedado mas pálido que un muerto y su quijada llegaba casi al piso de la impresión.

_**Final capitulo #3**_

**Holaaa~ **

**Genialisima a qui: D**

**Chics quiero pedir mi más sincera disculpa a ustedes por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada pero es que como fue la primera semana de clases tu que andar entregando trabajos aquí y allá pero pues ya todo está controlado y al parecer Salí con promedio de 10 este bimestre O_o no yo misma se cómo demonios hice eso xD pero lo hice Hahahaha bueno para remediar eso hice de este capítulo un poco más largo como ya se dieron cuenta 8-) y como tomaron esta sorpresita que para mí fue de lo más obvia ; pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo lo hice este Tsubasa es todo un caso ¿no creen? Bueno hablando de Tsubasa recuerdo que una nueva lectora (LucyMarieBerry) me dijo que si Tsubasa era más guapo que Shaoran… Pues veras no sé si es más guapo pero creo que si se dan una buena paliza ambos en cuestión de guapura xD cuestión de gustos diría yo aunque déjenme decir que a veces creo que Tsubasa es más guapo *¬* pero Shaoran :$ ¡hay nosee! XD**

**Para que la vayan pensando aquí está la siguiente pista…**

**-Su nombre es Tsubasa; Tsubasa significa Alas en español la definición de "Ala/s" es una extremidad del cuerpo de algún animal, insecto o incluso creatura mitológica como las hadas, dragones, Ángeles etc. Que se utilizan para volar por el cielo y el aire.-**

**Bueno espero que piensen en esta definición que les di porque aunque no lo parezca la definición es real y yo no la invente la leí de un diccionario xD y ahí termina mi pista del día de Hoy:D ah una cosa mas no contestare comentarios hoy porque no creo que fuesen preguntas sino mas bien aprobativos del capítulo anterior pero aun así Gracias a "Foryou45; X-BellaLi y LucyMarieBerry " que me apoyan en esto… ahora si me voy Gracias por leer el capitulo y nos seguimos leyendo (espero xD) Sayonaraa~~ Genialísima Fuera paz (-8**


	5. El poder de la luz y aclarando dudas

SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ES PROPIEDAD MIA SI NO DE 'CLAMP' (exepto esta historia que es totalmente de mi propiedad y algunos personajes) FAVOR DE NO COPIAR Y SI LO HACEN POR FAVOR DENME CREDITOS Y HAGANMELO SABER

Capitulo #4 "**Poder de la Luz y aclarando dudas"**

_Se veían fijamente asombrados aun no podían creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos; ni sus mismos pensamientos estaban en orden._

_**Sakura Pov.**_

_Tsukimura ¿Cómo es posible que tu seas la persona que ocupaba mis sueños? La persona que ah estado conmigo todo este tiempo es aquel que pose el poder de la luz… No puedo creerlo pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca lo menciono? O mejor dicho porque fui tan tonta que ¡no me di cuenta!_ Ni siquiera se que pensar ¿que es lo que esta pasando en este momento?

_**Tsubasa Pov.**_

¡¿Sakura? ¿Qué; como es que tu también seas…? No, lo entiendo ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Pe-pero tu eres igual ¿a mi? Que bien ya no debo esconderte nada ahh pero espera eso ¿es bueno o malo? Bueno ya no te esconderé nada y se algo de ti y tu algo de mi; malo ¿y si crees que te escondí algo muy importante y ya no me hablas? Pero ¡tu también me escondiste esta parte de ti! Pero ¿Por qué tu deberías habérmelo contado? ¡No tiene sentido! Agggh no se que pensar.

_**FIN POV.**_

_Al ver la expresión de su amiga Eriol bajo inmediatamente para pararse sobre la tierra._

-Sakura ¿Qué ocurrió?- _se percato de la tercera persona que estaba con ellos y voltio lentamente para acabar con su curiosidad_-¿Tsukimura?-

-Eriol, ¡Tu también!-

-¿pero Tsukimura tu que haces aquí? Ah la verdad no seguire fingiendo la verdad no me sorprende en lo absoluto; en este momento solo importa una cosa-

-Pero que Rayos Eriol ¿tu sabias de mi?-

-Sakura despierta Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ahí que acabar con esa cosa antes de que eso acabe con nosotros-_Eriol zangoloteaba de los brazos a Sakura y por si fuera poco la llamaba por su nombre cosa que desde que se fue a Inglaterra no había hecho._

_-_eh ¿pero que? Eriol ¿Cuándo llegaste?-_Sakura despertó de su Shock pero estaba totalmente perdida-_ Ah es verdad el monstruo ¡debemos detenerlo!-

-Esperen yo también ayudare-_Interfirió Tsubasa, haciendo que la maestra de las cartas le lanzara una Mirada como diciendo un claro ¡NO! Cosa que no fue ignorada por Tsubasa quien solo los siguió con una Gota en su cabeza mientras murmuraba-_Ok creo que me Odian-

_Los tres hechiceros se pusieron de frente a la gran creatura de roca encontrándose con Yue, RubyMoon y Espinel Sun quienes solo vieron de reojo a Tsubasa quien los veía totalmente asombrado y mas a cierto guardián de cabellera plateada quien lo veía con mucha frialdad. La CardMaster fue la primera en lanzar una carta al aire y mover su báculo con agilidad._

_- Conviértete en cadenas de la justicia VIENTO~- en un instante de la carta rosada salió la figura de una mujer quien iba acompañada de fuertes ventiscas de aire quienes envolvieron a la bestia de piedra pero no surgio efecto alguno._

_-_Sakura el viento no ejerce sobre la roca- _Dijo Yue poniéndose al lado de su ama. Tsubasa observaba atento la conversación de el Guardián y sakura.-_Debes pensar en una carta la cual pueda contra la tierra y la roca, Sakura recuerda que esto ya lo hiciste antes-

_A la cabeza de Sakura vinieron recuerdos de cuando era niña y se encontraba en el templo al lado de shaoran fue el día que atrapo la carta tierra. Arboles las raíces son fuertes decía una voz en su cabeza. De su bolsillo comenzó a buscar cierta carta pero en eso._

_-ARBOL conviértete en el obstáculo de la roca y destruye a la bestia frente a mi~_

_De pronto miles de ramas de arboles y raíces comenzaron a rodear al monstro y comenzaron a estrangularlo hasta hacerlo miles de pedazos pequeños. En minutos solo quedaban piedritas de lo que había sido aquella creatura. Guardianes y hechiceros volvieron al piso._

-¡Buen Trabajo Tsukimura! Y bien hecho Sakura-

-etto gracias Eriol pero yo no merezco las gracias, en esta misión no fui de absoluta ayuda- _decía sakura un poco deprimida._

_-_A mi tampoco me agradezcas Eriol el crédito de Todo es de sakura si no hubiese sido porque escuche el consejo que el le dio a Sakura no hubiese sabido que hacer asi que como te dije el crédito es de ellos dos- _Dijo Tsubasa intentando aproximarse a Sakura._

_-_amm creo que eso sigue sin hacerme sentir mejor-

-tranquila ama no es su culpa que el haya tomado el consejo que le di a usted como suyo, no es su culpa yo se que usted hubiese encontrado la solución y si no mal recuerdo usted iba a atacar justo en el momento que el lo hizo-_dijo Yue acercándose a su ama mientras le ponía su brazo atrás haciendo que tsubasa se alejara por si fuera poco lo miraba con desprecio; tsubasa solo se alejó nervioso y con una gota en su cabeza._

_-¡_Sakuritaaaa!- a lo lejos se veía la silueta de Tomoyo quien se iba acercando sobre el lomo de Kero Tomoyo traía unos helados en las manos.-Lo siento querida pero no pude verte en acción porque como le dijiste a Kero que se alejara un poco mas, se alejó de mas- _dijo mientras veía muy feo a Kero._

_-_Descuida Tomoyo No te perdiste de nada, pero ¿y esos helados?-

-pues mientras nos alejábamos kero vio un camioncito de helados y lo persiguió-

-Jaja ya vez Sakurita que yo nunca pierdo la oportunidad de comer un Postre delicioso- _decía kero mientras se volvía a su otra forma de oso de peluche._

_-_Pero Sakurita ¿porque estas triste?; si es porque no te vi no creas que yo no me pierdo de nada por eso le dije a Ruby que grabara por mi- Sonreia Tomoyo quien agradecía el favor a RubyMoon.

-No; Daidouji yo puedo explicar eso-_interrumpió Tsubasa quien aparecía de repente._

_-_oh Tsukimura-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- _Pregunto Tomoyo en un tono muy despreocupado._

_Mientras el pequeño guardián de ojos dorados trataba de escabullirse y esconderse detrás de Tomoyo._

_-_Ahí Tu muñequito no trates de esconderte que ya te vi, además con todo lo que eh visto hoy ya nada me sorprende…-_dijo agregando un gran suspiro para luego continuar-_ Ángeles plateados que me odian, Peluches que vuelan, hablan, y comen helado, hasta leones y panteras que vuelan ya lo eh visto todo nada me sorprende así que ni trates de esconderte-

-Oye Mocoso ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma y para decirme Muñequito? ¡Yo no soy ningún Muñeco!¬¬ soy el gran Kerberos- _reclamaba Kero quien tenia una vena saltada en su cabecita._

_-_umm… ¿kerberos Es tu nombre? Pues lo que sea Kerberos mucho gusto ¡Soy Tsukimura Tsubasa! Encantado de conocerte- _Contesto Tsubasa mientras sonreía mas que gustoso ante kero._

-¡No,no,no! nada de mucho gusto Me pides disculpas primero ¡y dos veces!-_contestaba kero enojado y mientras mas veía la sonrisota de Tsubasa mas se irritaba._

_-_ ¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? ¡Y dos veces! ¿Por qué? Si solo eres un pequeño peluchito en forma de osito-

-¡como te atreves! A ver si me sigues llamando así cuando veas mi forma original- _de la espalda de kero salieron dos enormes alas las cuales lo envolvieron completamente para luego abrirse y dar a la vista su verdadera forma de león con armadura, alas, y ojos Dorados.-_jujuju que ¿tienes miedo o estas muy asombrado como para decir algo?-

-Pues la verdad no… mas bien eres un León raro- ¬¬

-¡¿Qué! ¿Qué quieres decir con raro?-

-pues eso extraño y…-

-¡YA BASTA! Tsukimura-kun ¿quieres explicar porque Sakurita esta triste?- interrumpió Tomoyo algo molesta por tanta pelea.

-oh si es verdad pues veras lo que paso fue…-_Tsubasa explicaba todo lo que había sucedido sin perder detalle alguno_ _hasta que termino-_ y desde entonces ese ángel me mira feo-

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees mocosito para robar los concejos de Yue?; Me alegra que Yue te odie- _alegaba kero quien ya había vuelto a su forma de osito._

_-_kero tiene razón, pobre Sakurita no la culpo si te odia-

-Pero… yo solo quería ayudar no lo hice de mala fe enserio- _Se defendía Tsubasa._

_-_No, no eres incluso mas Tonto que el otro Mocoso Li- _kero seguía haciendo berrinche._

_-_¿Li? ¿Quien es ese?-

-pues quien mas que el chamaco de Shaoran-

-Kero ya Tsukimura-kun no es nadie importante-

-Chicos vamos a la casa de Eriol ¿vienen?-

-claro Sakurita- _sonrió Tomoyo._

_Tsubasa solo seguía a sus compañeros pero en su mente solo pensaba…_

_-porque otra vez el, shaoran esto li aquello , me frustra no saber nada sobre el… realmente me estoy cansando de esto-_

_**Casa de Eriol~**_

-por favor tomen asiento amigos-

-aww hace mucho tiempo que no venían ¡verdad! Tengan coman pastelillos- _sonreía Narumi quien estaba vestida con un traje de Maid pero de pronto Tsubasa llamo su atención y se le quedo viendo-_¿y este chico tan guapo, quien es?-

-oh el es un amigo Narumi y también es maestro de la luz- _contesto Eriol._

_-¡_oh! Entiendo, entiendo, yo soy Narumi me hago pasar por la prima de Eriol pero mi verdadera forma Es Ruby Moon guardiana creada por Eriol mi amo; ¡encantada guapo! Ah y mira aquel pequeñín serio es SpinelSun puedes llamarlo Spi ¿no es lindo?-

-mucho gusto soy Spinel sun segundo Guardián de el joven Eriol-

-Mucho gusto Tsukimura Tsubasa- _ dijo añadiendo una simpática y sincera sonrisa._

_-_Bien regresando al punto central ¿Tsukimura tu como haces magia?-

-etto pues la verdad no lo entiendo muy bien pero yo vengo de una familia de Hechiceros que no es muy conocida pero la magia viene por generaciones mis padres también lo fueron pero pues ese es otro tema, desde pequeño eh sido entrenado para desarrollar mis poderes aproximadamente mis poderes llegaron cuando tenia 15 o 16 años por eso aun no los manejo muy bien pero ya tengo un año practicando magia y debo completar ciertas misiones que tienen que ver con la naturaleza cuando las haya completado tendré el deber de luchar contra mi enemigo mayor-

-¿enemigo mayo?- _interrumpió Tomoyo._

-Si no sé de que se trate pero solo sé que tiene el poder para destruir el mundo, bueno como decía cuando todo termine seré un hechicero completo para poner en alto el nombre de mi familia; pero la verdad no es algo que me importe mucho yo soy alguien mas tranquilo jaja pero solo lo hago por mis padres y al volverme hechicero creo que no debo volverme líder ni nada por el estilo así que no tendré que atar mi vida a algo que no quiero-

-En pocas palabras tu magia viene por Herencia ¿verdad?- _Dijo Eriol_

_-_pues se podría decir que si-

-pero ¿la magia se puede heredar?- _pregunto Tomoyo._

-Pues recuerda que ahí casos como el mio Tomoyo-

- por que Kinomoto explícate-

-Mira Tsukimura lo que pasa es que el padre de Sakura tiene la mitad de mi poder-

-pero ¿Por qué? Eriol-

-lo que pasa es que Eriol es…-

-Yo en otra vida fui conocido como el Mago Reed Clow Li- _interrumpió Eriol._

_-_¿el que? Perdón pero no entiendo bien-

-Mira mocoso es una Larguísima historia pero tenemos tiempo para contarla- _entonces Kero comenzó a relatar toda la historia del mago Clow._

_-_oh asi que Clow por exceso de poder decidió dividirse en dos personas diferentes que vendrían siendo Tu y el padre de kinomoto-

-aja y así fue como mi papa me heredo mi poca magia-

- si, Sakurita pero fue lo suficiente fuerte como para poder despertarme y eso es lo que importa-

-¿Cómo que lo despertaste kinomoto?-

-pues esa es otra historia Tsukimura y esta un poco liosa-_contesto Sakura un poco nostálgica_

_-_ah ya es un poco tarde mejor otro dia_; _ya pasan de las 10;00 de la noche- _dijo Tomoyo al notar la incomodidad de su prima._

_-_¿no podrán resumirla?-_ pregunto Tsubasa con una carita de perrito._

_-_Bueno si insistes; Sakura por favor-_dijo Eriol._

_-_Pero… umm bueno cuando yo iba en 4to de primaria llegando de la escuela escuche unos ruidos muy extraños que provenían de la biblioteca de mi papa cuando baje a ver era un libro muy misterioso del cual salían los sonidos entonces lo abrí y vi una carta la cual decía _Windy _ al momento de leer la carta una gran ventisca a pareció haciendo que todas las cartas salieran disparadas yo me asuste pero al final del libro venia una pequeña creatura la cual estaba dormida esa creatura era Kero; entonces el me explico la situación de las cartas que debía capturarlas todas o sino una gran tragedia caería sobre el mundo así fue como me convertí en una _Card captor _ entonces cuando termine de atraparlas vino el juicio final que consistía en verificar si yo era digna de poseer las cartas mi juez fue mi segundo guardián Yue pelee duramente con el pero al final resulte victoriosa por ultimo conocí a Eriol quien se hizo pasar por un nuevo compañero de clase de intercambio extranjero cuando el llego muchas cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar de nuevo la verdad no encontrábamos solución hasta que nos dimos cuenta que todo era obra de Clow/Eriol quien quería que con mi propio poder trasformara todas las cartas CLow a Cartas Sakura. Luego logre cambiar cada una de ellas y Eriol volvió a su país Natal Inglaterra. Y nada volvió a pasar desde entonces pero todo paso hace como 7 años-

-Wow ¡que emocionante!- _Sonreía Tsubasa con estrellas en sus ojos._

_-_La verdad si durante esa aventura conocimos a muchos amigos que queremos mucho- _sonreía Tomoyo._

_-_Si amigos muy irremplazables… Tomoyo,Eriol,Yamazaki,Chiharu,Rika,Naoko,el maestro Terada, la profesora Kahö,Yue/Yukito,Ruby/Narumi,Espinel,Kero,Meiling… y Shaoran-_ decía Sakura mientras limpiaba una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla. Cosa que no pudo evitar notar Tsubasa._

_-_emm… hay algo que eh querido preguntar desde hace tiempo y espero que no sea imprudente pero ¿Quién es Li Shaoran?-

-Tsukimura creo que la única que puede contestarte eso es Sakura ya te lo había dicho-_menciono Eriol._

-Sakurita tu ¿quieres hablar de eso? Nosotros entenderemos si no al fin de cuentas es algo muy personal.-_dijo apoyando a su amiga Tomoyo._

_-_Gracias Tomoyo pero yo ya eh superado a Shaoran y no me afecta en lo absoluto-

_Aunque Sakura dijiera eso Todos sabían que era mentira Sakura amaba a Shaoran como el primer día en que se vieron al fin y al cabo el primer amor nunca se olvida y eso es algo que aplica totalmente en sakura._

_-_Tsukimura; Shaoran era mi mas preciado amigo, mi enemigo mas fuerte y el mas duro de vencer, mi rival en la cacería de cartas y en el amor de Yukito, mas que nada el es mi persona especial-_Sin darse cuenta Sakura se había sonrojado ante el solo recuerdo de Shaoran-_ No se como fue que nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mi hasta que me los declaro sin embargo yo fui la que termino locamente enamorada de él, jaja creo que me desvié del tema Shaoran junto a Kero fueron mis maestros de magia me enseño muchas cosas aunque fue muy duro, frio y malo conmigo al final se volvió muy amable aunque creo que fue por lastima al principio jajaja la verdad si no fuera por el no hubiese capturado todas las cartas clow, tampoco hubiese vencido a Yue en el juicio final y sobre todo menos a Eriol cuando me puso a prueba; creo que no hubiera hecho nada sin el, siempre estuvo ahí para darme ánimos y consejos.-

-es verdad ahora que lo pienso el mocoso Li fue de mucha ayuda en todo, ayudo mucho a sakurita cuando capturaron la carta Fuego para que yo pudiese volver a mi forma original, Pero Sakurita tu eres la Mejor, él no lo era tanto, era enojon,fatidioso,mandon,serio y ¡muy tonto!-_agregaba kero para darle animo a su ama._

_-_¿y si es tan genial porque no esta aquí?- _pregunto Tsubasa._

_Un silencio se esparció por toda la habitación Sakura se limito a bajar la mirada y ahora no solo Yue miraba con ojos de Muerte a Tsubasa._

_-_Pues Shaoran tuvo que volver a Hong Kong a arreglar unos asuntos en su familia, pero el prometió que regresaría, pero no era verdad; han pasado casi 5 años desde que Shaoran se fue y la verdad no creo que vuelva aunque a veces mi mente me traicione y crea que si pero es que es ilógico y tonto en ese entonces solo éramos unos niños que íbamos a saber nosotros ¿no?- _decía melancólica sakura con la voz entre contada y bajaba mas la cabeza para ocultar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

_-_Kinomoto yo lo siento no debí preguntar- _se disculpaba avergonzado Tsubasa._

_-_No te preocupes en lo absoluto yo ya lo eh superado Tsukimura- _Contesto sakura limpiándose sus lagrimas y regalándole una brillante y enorme sonrisa aunque aun tenia sus ojos verdes, Rojos y brillantes y sus mejillas húmedas esto la hacia ver realmente adorable y le daban unas ganas inmensas de protegerla. Ver la cara de Sakura en ese estado le provoco un Violento sonrojo Tsubasa quien sonreía torpemente._

_**Tsubasa Pov:**_

-ah ¡Sakura es tan Linda! Sé que no debería de alegrarme pero de cierta forma me siento aliviado de que shaoran Li no este aquí. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero Ojala y nunca regrese Sakura no merece sufrir de la manera en la que lo esta haciendo ¿Qué de verdad él lo vale? ¿Tan grandioso es? No lo creo, si tal vez pasaron momentos inolvidables pero no creo que valga la pena llorar por ese tonto que la dejo sola, De ahora en adelante me juro a mi mismo hacerla feliz cueste lo que cueste no importa que yo no lo sea pero quiero verla sonreír de la manera en la que lo hace. Esa sonrisa que tiene el poder de sanar todas mis heridas no importa que tan graves sean. Porque ella merece ser feliz y sonreír cada momento de su vida y ese será mi deber. ¡Lo juro!-

**Fin Tsubasa Pov.**

-Bueno ya basta de recuerdos tristes; ¿no creen que es mejor irnos a casa todos? Bueno al menos yo me voy ¡Bye;Bye!-_dijo Sakura poniéndose de Pie._

_-_Sakura ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-_ dijo Tsubasa inmediatamente._

-No te preocupes, yo iré con ella-_Dijo Yue poniéndose de frente a Tsubasa._

_-_ah si es verdad Hoy dormirá Yukito en mi casa, lo había olvidado y a demás también viene kero, pero gracias-

-De nada- _contesto Tsubasa resignado, Mientras veía como Sakura,Yue, y kero salían de la casa de Eriol._

_-_jijiji; me alegra que no pudieras acércatele a Sakurita sucio pervertido- _se burlaba Tomoyo._

_-_Daidouji no creo que nuestro amigo Tsukimura hubiese querido hacerle algo a kinomoto por que si el hubiese tratado algo Yue y Kerberos se hubieran encargado enseguida. ¿Verdad Tsukimura?-

-ah pues ahora que lo pienso que bueno que no fui con ellos, pero también tengo una duda que no me atreví a preguntar por qué ese Yue me pone un poco de nervios, pero ¿Quién es Yukito, y porque se queda a dormir en casa de Kinomoto?-

-ah… es verdad lo que pasa es que Kinomto omitió muchos detalles en su historia, pero Daidouji tu puedes explicarlo ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto ¡es mi historia Favorita! Mira cuando Sakurita descubrió a Kero…-_ y así Tomoyo conto la historia de Sakura en menos de 15 minutos y sin perder ningún detalle._

_-_oh ya veo entonces ¡Yue es Yukito! Pero que extraño que sean tan diferentes deseguro Yukito es Genial pero ese Yue da miedo ¬¬ Ustedes si que han vivido muchas cosas Emocionantes y aclarando todas mis dudas será mejor que también yo me vaya a casa-_Sonrió Tsubasa feliz de no tener ninguna pregunta._

_-_Tsukimura. ¡Espera!; ya que sabes acerca de Shaoran y todo lo demás¸ Hiragisawa y yo estuvimos hablando sobre esto en la mañana y quería que tu también lo sepas.-

-¿es sobre el dia en que Li se fue? Creo que ya recuerdo-

-Si se trata de eso, y ahora que Tsukimura sabe de el y además por el sentimiento que tienes por sakura quiero que me prometas que la cuidaras, No dejaras que nada ni nadie la lastime y sobretodo ¡TU! no la lastimes-_Dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a Tsubasa._

_-_Creme Daidouji nunca la lastimaría y la cuidare como a mi propia vida-

-pues que Bueno que valores tu vida por que si la lastimas ¡Tu vida no durara mucho!-_dijo Tomoyo volviéndose muy seria._

-Daidouji cálmate el la cuidara bien- _Eriol tenia una Gota en su cabeza por las reacciones de Tomoyo._

_-_Si; pero Daidouji ¿Cómo sabes que a mi…pues que me gusta Kinomoto?-

-Jijijiji que pregunta mas absurda y Tonta Es obvio que yo se acerca de todos los pretendientes de Sakura que existen-_los ojos de Tomoyo se habían vuelto dos enormes Estrellas._

_-_ah enserio y mas o menos ¿Cómo cuantos existen?-_pregunto ingenuo Tsubasa._

_-_Muchos mas de los que te imaginas- _(_n/a Tomoyo esta loca ¬¬)

-esta bien esta platica al igual que Daidouji da Miedo-_interfirió Eriol._

_-_jijiji Bueno queridos aclarando estos puntos podemos irnos-

-ok… me voy bye bye-_ dijo Tsubasa dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida._

-Tsukimura ¿no quieres que te lleve?-

_Tsubasa se detuvo para regresar a donde tomoyo._

_-¿_como me quieres llevar? Si no trajiste coche y además ¿Sabes manejar?-

-jijiji lo del coche es lo de menos y claro que se manejar hasta la pregunta ofende-

-Pues entonces creo que…-_Eriol voltio a ver a Tsubasa con una mirada de "si te vas con ella ¡te mato!"_ –no mejor no; creo que puedo caminar Bye- _Tsubasa salió casi corriendo de la casa de Eriol._

_-_Buenas noches Hiragisawa ¡bye!- _dijo tomoyo casi saliendo por la puerta_

-eh Daidouji espera-_tomandola por el brazo antes de que se vaya._

-¿que pasa?-

-es que me gustaría que… ¿este puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- _titubeaba Eriol._

-Claro tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, eso me agradaría-

.-y este… To-Tomoyo me gustaría si tu también pudieras llamarme por el mio- _la cara de Eriol estaba totalmente Roja._

_-_pues como tu quieras "Eriol"-

_Ahora el corazón de Eriol casi estallaba por latir tan rápido estaba totalmente contento._

_-_Gracias, ahora me siento Feliz-

-si yo también al fin de cuenta eres mi mejor amigo-_ dijo tomoyo sonriendo _

_-_ah si amigos…-_dijo Eriol bajando la mirada._

_-_Bueno ahora si me retiro bye bye.. Eriol-

-Buenas noches Tomoyo-

_Eriol se sentía feliz por el Gran avance que había tenido con Tomoyo esa noche pero aun se sentía un poco triste por que ella lo tomaba solo como un amigo o mejor amigo como ella lo había llamado. Aunque eso era lo que pensaba el._

_**Siguiente día en la escuela~**_

-¡buenos días!-

-Buenos días sakurita-

-Buenos días Kinomoto-

-umm… ayer Sakura y hoy kinomoto ¿Por qué?-

-Ayer fue un día muy estresante y por eso te llame así-

-ahí ¡solo por eso!-

-Si, así sabrás cuando estés en momentos críticos que te llamare por tu nombre-

-Ahí como ere malo con Sakurita; Eriol-

-ah ¿Por qué Tomoyo si así podrá diferenciar los momentos críticos de los normales?-

- no querrás decir que podrá diferenciar cuando estés enojado- _replico tomoyo._

_-_Haber si entendí ¿Tomoyo, Eriol; desde cuando ustedes se llaman por sus nombres y yo kinomoto?-

-Pues veras lo decidimos ayer en su casa es que como somos mejores amigos y así-

-oh entiendo ¿y por qué no son algo mas que amigos?- _dijo Tsubasa apareciendo de la nada._

_-_ah Tsukimura ¿de donde saliste?- _Dijo Eriol dando un salto del susto._

_-_pues hace unos pocos segundos y ¿de que hablan?-

-de que Eriol y Tomoyo ya se llaman por sus nombres-_ explico Sakura._

_-_oh oh si quieren ustedes pueden llamarme Tsubasa si quieren al fin de cuentas ya somos mas cercanos- _sonreía normalmente Tsubasa_

_-_Por mi esta bien-_sonrió Tomoyo._

_-_por mi también amigo-_contesto Eriol._

_-_¿Qué? A él lo acabas de conocer y ya lo llamas por su nombre y a mi ¡no!- h_acia pucheros Sakura._

_-_Ok Todos de acuerdo entonces espero poder llamarlos a todos por sus nombres Eriol,Tomoyo y Sa-Sakura…- _Tsubasa se Sonrojo al pronunciar el ultimo nombre._

_-_No a mi no me llames por mi nombre no creo que seamos lo suficiente cercanos todavía-

-pero…-

-jijiiji… -_se burlaba Tomoyo al ver el rechazo de su prima hacia Tsubasa. _

_-_Por favor alumnos háganme el favor de tomar asiento-_dijo el maestro quien entro en el aula._

_-_Lo siento Tsukimura- _menciono sakura mientras se sentaba._

_-_Bueno jóvenes como sabrán ya se acerca Otoño y como en todo los años se realizara un viaje; este viaje se ha decidido realizar a la ciudad de Hong Kong China.-

-¿Hong Kong?-_pregunto sakura muy sorprendida._

_**Sakura POV:**_

_-Hong Kong !no! otra vez… será que ¿pueda ver a shaoran? Después de todo es su ciudad pero que es lo que pasa acaso ¿el destino tiene planeado que vuelva a verlo? Pero ¿Por qué? Yo¡ ya lo eh superado!_ Ah si claro siempre me miento a mi misma asi aunque yo sepa que todo es una mentira sigo amando a Shaoran como aquella vez… pero no yo no quiero ir aun ¡no estoy preparada para volver a verlo!-

_**Fin Sakura Pov.**_

-Si señorita Kinomoto es a Hong Kong pero aun no se emocione tanto aun falta un mes. Pero quiero pedirles a todos que por favor me vayan dando los nombres de todos los que crean posibles que vayan y que vayan realizando el pago; bueno dejando eso de lado por favor saquen su libro de Literatura y lo pongan en la página 302.-

**Receso~**

-Kinomoto ¿esta todo bien? Te veo un poco pálida-

-Es por el viaje verdad sakurita no te preocupes querida tal vez solo sea una coincidencia-

-Tomoyo recuerda que "las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable"- (n/a Frase tan cierta 3)

-Eriol tiene razón Tomoyo-

-¿Pero que tiene de malo? Yo no entiendo-

-Tsubasa lo que pasa es que en Hong Kong vive Li- _explico Eriol y Tsubasa abrió mucho los ojos._

_-_¿Kinomoto iras al viaje?-

-Yo aun no lo se-

-Como que no sabes Sakurita por favor nos divertiremos-

-Vamos Kinomoto si es lo que el destino te tiene preparado…- _dijo Eriol._

_-_¿Kinomoto entonces iras?- _Tsubasa Sabia del riesgo que tomaba al decirle que fuera pero el aun así quería que Sakura fuera._

_Todos vean a Sakura._

_-_Si es lo que el destino quiere esta bien iré… son solo 3 días ¿no? Que ahí que perder-

_Todos sonrieron y festejaron la decisión de la card captor y después de eso todo un mes se fue volando y a si fue como nada mas quedaba un día para el viaje y empezaría su aventura en Hong Kong una aventura llena de Romance… (n/a wiii) _

**FINAL CAPITULO #4**

_**Holaaa~**_

**How are you? :D **

**Espero que se encuentren de maravilla mis queridos lectores (haber si aun tengo u_u') bueno no los aburriré con mis excusas de porque deje de publicar en estos 2 meses (creo mas o menos)**

**Pero solo les diré –viajes inesperados a el D.F (nada de placer) –cortes de internet u_U –Hermana molesta y sus tareas para la universidad –mis propias tareas molestas y exámenes –muchas cosas mas… además les recuerdo que Soy genialísima otaku y una otaku debe ser una otaku xD hasi que mis pocos ratos en la compu se los dedique a ver anime, mangas y muchos doramas *¬*y una buena noticia ¡pase a la preparatoria!**

**Hahaha Bueno como no estoy para romperme la cabeza pensando en una pista de Tsubasa les dejare algo sencillo…**

_Este chico en una ova la hizo de vampiro y uno muy sexy si puedo decirlo; en esta Ova _ él le dio sangre a otro personaje que es muy sexy *¬* aunque creo que ahora solo le querrá dar sangre a Sakura xD jajaja Ojo: nunca dije que la ova debía de ser de su propio anime. Pero tiene que ver con Sakura y Shaoran no es mi culpa es de las mangakas locas de CLAMP xD…

**Esta pista es de lo mas Obvia xD yo creo que mas de una ya sabe quien es mi hermoso Tsubasa pero Shhh… guárdenme el secretito hasta el capitulo 7 donde se revelara la identidad de Tsubasa. Y si en el 6 señoritas regresa el príncipe verde… Bueno como les dije otro de mis pasatiempos fue escuchar K-pop,J-pop,K-Rock y les dejo una recomendación escuchen "Severely de FT ISLAND " Hermosa canción y mas el video me hizo llorar lee hong ki Why?TT_TT y otra sugerencia alguien a visto "You're Beautiful" ? si no deven verla aunque no me gusto el protagonista pero waa esta muy bueno el doramaa coreano:)**

Bueno me marcho!~ Sayonaraaa! :D déjenme sus comentarios buenos o malos! C: y el siguiente capitulo será Demasiado Largooooo U_U!


End file.
